The present application relates to robotic technologies, and in particular, to a robot having a novel mechanism for providing an interactive user interface.
Robotic technologies have seen a revival in recent years. Various robots are being developed for a wide range of applications such as care of senior citizens and patients, security and patrol, delivery, hotel services, and hospitality services. Typically, the robots not only need to independently move around a service area; they are also required to deliver messages to and receive commands from people. It has been a challenge to provide technologies that can effectively fulfill the above needs with simple and low-cost components and designs. With domestic technology on the rise, the quantity and complexity of social robots are becoming an important interaction design challenge to promoting the user's sense of control and engagement. Additionally, a wide range of interaction modalities for the social robots have been designed and researched, including GUI, voice control, gesture input, and augmented reality interfaces.
Social robots provide for an alternative mode of interaction, a way to simulate the way of communication between humans or between human and a pet using gestures and nonverbal behavior. Furthermore, by sharing physical space and objects with their users, people like to involve physical action on the part of the human for more user experience, better learning and higher engagement.
Other major social robot is to accompany 0-6 year old kids at home or a kindergarten. At this period of ages, kids are not good at verbal communication; instead they prefer physical body languages. There is therefore a need for a robot that can effectively interact with users and deliver content at a place and a time convenient to the users.